eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiffany Butcher-Baker
Tiffany Butcher (née Dean) made her first appearance on the 1st April 2008 and she is the daughter of Bianca Jackson and Ricky Butcher, although for seven years of her life, she was raised as Nathan Dean's daughter as it was thought that he was her father and that his daughter Whitney Dean was Tiffany's half-sister, however Tiffany still thinks of Whitney as a sister and after running away from her home at Milton Keynes, the teenage terror currently lives with Whitney, older cousin Bex Fowler and Bex's dad Martin Fowler. With a full face of makeup and a sassy attitude, Tiffany always knows how to get what she wants. Milton Keenes She left Walford on 12 September 2014 after moving to Milton Keynes with her mum, Terry Spraggan, her half brother, Morgan Butcher and Terry's children, TJ and Rosie Spraggan, although she briefly returned in 2016 for her sisters wedding. Tiffany returned to EastEnders on the 8th January 2018. Storylines For seven years of her life, Tiffany was brought up as Nathan Dean's daughter as Bianca was positive he was her father. Bianca adopted Nathan's daughter Whitney from a young age and she looked at Bianca as a mother figure as her biological mother walked out on her when she was a toddler, leaving Nathan to look after Whit and then Nathan met Bianca and later Tiffany was conceived however Bianca had a one night stand with her Son Liam's dad Ricky Butcher but the pair never put two and two together until seven years later when Ricky and Bianca reunited and she told him that there's a chance he could be Tiffany's dad and this was proved when a paternity test showed that Tiff was not in fact Nathan's daughter but she was Ricky's. In late 2009, Bianca finally told little Tiff that Ricky was her father. Tiffany was overjoyed, but Whitney however was devistated and heartbroken but Tiffany reassured Whitney that she was still the best big sister in the world and she loved her. On Christmas Day 2009, it was all happiness for Tiffany and her wayward family as it was announced Ricky and Bianca were to marry for the second time. In February 2010, it was getting closer to Ricky and Bianca's wedding, but there was one more thing to celebrate, Tiffany's 7th birthday. The day got off to a good start as Tiff and on/off pal Dotty tricked Ricky into giving them the day off. So the girls spent the time listening to Tiffany's new mp3 player. Dotty asked for a go of Tiffany's new dress, she said no as it was hers. Dotty then threatened to throw the mp3 out of the window, so little Tiff gives her the dress. Dotty runs out of the house with the dress and mp3, and throws the mp3 into the nearby bin. Tiffany tries to climb in to get it, and asks Dotty to give her a leg-up, Dotty then pushes her in and flees. Tiffany is left unconscious in the bin, which later gets taken by the bin-men. Tiffany's uncle Billie Jackson notices something is wrong, and presses the emergency button on the bin lorry. Tiffany finds her way out with a £10,000 cheque which was sent by Bianca's father David Wicks for her wedding. They later celebrate Tiffany's 7th birthday. On 18 February 2010, Tiffany is a bridesmaid at her mum and dad's wedding. Later that day at the wedding reception, Tiffany proudly tells Dotty, My name is Tiffany Butcher, and Ricky Butcher's my dad. Tiffany wasnt seen onscreen until August 2010 when her name changed from Tiffany Dean to Tiffany Butcher in the shows credits. On 28 December 2010, Tiffany saw her grandmother Carol kissing Whitney's boyfriend Connor Stanley and her behaviour spiralled out of control, leading to Bianca believing she is being abused. After Bianca found out what has made Tiff act the way she has recently, she attacks Connor, leading her to go to Prison. in 2011 Tiffany later makes friends with fellow youngster Shenice Quinn. On Christmas, Tiffany and Shenice put on a show in the community centre and Tiff is overjoyed when her mum returns home. She and Morgan made An unannounced return on 3 November 2016 for their half sister, Whitney's wedding to Lee Carter. In January 2018, Whitney discovers a pregnancy test in the bin belonging to Tiffany. When Whitney confronts Tiffany about it, Tiffany tells her it is positive. Desperately wanting to stay in Walford she acts like her mother on the phone and Martin falls for it, immediately Whitney finds out it wasn’t Bianca on the phone she exposes Tiffany and is ready to throw her out because of her lying. Tiffany then lies and says she’s in Walford because her mother wanted to kill her self. Whitney does some more digging and asks step brother TJ to ask him what’s going on. TJ tells Whitney that Bianca is on a cruise. On the 18th January 2018, TJ comes to Walford and is waiting for Tiffany to come back from shopping so she can take her home. However, as soon as Tiffany comes home she recognises TJ's coat and runs away. Everyone desperately looks for Tiffany when Tiffany actually went to see some boys. The boys ask Tiffany her age and she lies saying she’s 16 when she is actually only 14-years-old. Character development 2018 return Tiffany, portrayed by original actress Maisie Smith (The Other Boleyn Girl, Released From Fear: A Restorative Story of Justice) who first appeared as Tiffany at just 6 years old, is due to return to Walford in the New Year. She was last seen as a regular character in 2014 when she left with her mum, Bianca Jackson, however did return for a few episodes coinciding with Whitney's wedding last year. The BBC released promotional pictures and teased an "explosive" return into Whitney's life, "causing chaos when she lands on Whitney's doorstep" . It is not currently known why she has returned to Walford. Maisie Smith said: "It's great to be back on the set of EastEnders. It's been lovely to see some old faces and meet new ones too. I can't wait to show everyone how much Tiffany has changed." Gallery Tiffany Butcher.jpg|Tiffany Dean Tiffany1.jpg|Tiffany Butcher Tiffany_Butcher_2_(3_November_2016).jpg|Tiffany Butcher (3 November 2016) Tiffanybutcher-0.jpg|Tiffany 2018 Tiffany Butcher's Facebook (19 January 2018).jpg|Tiffany Butcher's Facebook (19 January 2018) Tiffany Butcher's Facebook 2 (19 January 2018).jpg|Tiffany Butcher's Facebook (19 January 2018) Tiffany Butcher's Instagram (23 April 2018).jpg|Tiffany Butcher's Instagram (23 April 2018) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Introduced by Diederick Santer Category:Kid Characters Category:Butcher Family Category:Simmonds Family Category:Branning Family Category:Beale Family Category:Medeemey Family Category:Wicks Family Category:Harris Family Category:2003 Births Category:2008 Arrivals Category:2014 Departures Category:2016 Departures Category:2016 Arrivals Category:Returning Characters